


Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Cooking, Dinner, F/M, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's food is amazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

Her husband was a very good cook.  
Natasha was always left licking her spoon.  
Clint liked Thanksgiving very much.  
So every year he made dinner and invitated a small group of agents who are his friends.  
Avengers found out that Clint is a very good cook.  
He cooked most meals for them.  
But their favourite was Thanksgiving dinner.  
Clint really goescall out on thst day.  
He says that's because he has a family now.  
This year Natasha told him she was pregnant so he made even a larger dinner.  
He said because it was a Christmas miracle.

He hopes these miracles last forever.


End file.
